Adventure Time
|average_rating_range = | }}|previous = Bunsen is a Beast|next = Regular Show}} is an American television series Intrancity did a scorecard on for season one and is the twenty-first scorecard in the series as well as the season. This scorecard marks the beginning of Intrancity's "Cartoon Network Renaissance miniseries". In this scorecard, while he thought the show started out alright in the first 4 seasons, he thought the show got better in season 5 only for it to go slightly downhill in its ninth season. He said that the later seasons are better in creativity, emotion, and characterization while the earlier seasons felt predictable and bland and that the characters don't feel that special at first. However, he did feel like that there are several pointless episodes throughout the series as well as bad character introductions, but what the series kept throughout its time is the great animation with its character designs, title cards, and backgrounds. Noteworthy Opinions * "Fionna & Cake" - Abhorrent * "Holly Jolly Secrets" - Middling (Part 1), Bad (Part 2) * "Bad Little Boy" - Abhorrent * "BMO Lost" - Good * "The Prince Who Wanted Everything" - Notorious * "Five Short Tables" - Notorious * "Come Along With Me" - Inadequate Production After finishing his Milo Murphy's Law and Bunsen is a Beast scorecards, Intrancity went to work on this scorecard, which starting this scorecard has him watching each show in production order rather than watch them out-of-order. He would finish the scorecard on April 10, 2017. In this scorecard, the show's title cards are placed on a black background with its outlines being surrounded by the black background. Intrancity used this to his advantage by removing the black background and keeping the title card and its torn outlines intact. To show that this scorecard is part of a miniseries, Intrancity placed a beige star at the top right corner of the scorecard, specifically trying to make it resemble a diamond star. Reception A lot of people really liked the scorecard not just for its multiple unpopular opinions and the fact that Intrancity liked the show in general, but also because of how well-made the scorecard was. The title cards without the black background pretty much showed what Photoshop can do to make this possible. Trivia * All of the damned episodes are related to Fionna and Cake. * Since the star is supposed to resemble a diamond star, that this scorecard's the first scorecard in the Cartoon Network Renaissance miniseries, and that Intrancity gained influence from Paper Mario: The Thousand-''Year Door'''s seven crystal stars, the beige star is supposed to resemble the crystal star from Chapter One. * There is a riddle in the description which is also the first thing in there. It reads: The answer to this riddle is "Dungeon Train" as the episode is about a train that goes in an infinity-shaped course that never ends. The conflict in that episode has Jake wanting to leave the train but Finn doesn't want to leave. * With the final ratings having ten seasons, three miniseries, and two shorts series being rated, this scorecard has one of the most contents being rated. Category:Scorecards Category:Season 1 scorecards Category:Reviews